percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Emerylian Princess Prologue
The Emerylian Princess Prologue Stuart's P.O.V. When we all got that curse, I was thinking why this now? If it wasn't enough that when I got to join this organisation known as the Guardians of Fire, I thought it was gonna be awesome. But when I was put into the creative group . . . and I was the only boy in the group of Emeryls, I was quite annoyed. I would call myself sexist or anything, but I got quite lonely with being in a team of all girls . . . and me. It normally didn't get that bad whenever the other groups got together as well, but apart from that. I kind of hated myself for isolating myself without any other boy. But had I realised that it was gonna get even worse not just for me, but also for the rest of the team, I probably appreciated being in the team more. It started out like any usual day, well actually it was night, we were all building our own little projects with our pieces of metal that Emily conveniently found everyday which ment our supplies never ran out. Global and Alice would make plans for new equipment that we needed or other memebrs wanted, or sometimes they just tried on newer disquises, leaving me and Laura to actually make them (which were personally the best things we ever made). We would make things out of Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, Stygian Iron, and so many other metals no one even heard of, Emeily could find them. I just wish she never found that box. I was putting the finishing touches to a new kind of flamethrower which could use greek fire, I carefully placed the greek fire pack into the gun when I felt a hard piece of metal dig into my back. I could see it, but I knew Alice was just tring on a camosuit to be invisible. "Got this time" she said in a cleverly disguised voice. "Yes, well if you want to keep your weapon, then pull it from my back before I melt it with my new toy. I need to test it anyways." Even before she pulled it away, which she was going to you were, we heard a cry come out from the next room. "WOW!!" Before you could say 'what?', everybody stopped what they were doing to follow the noise which led us towards Emily with a strange glowing box. note that it's not like a crate, more like a box for holding a small pair of specs. If I had known what was inside it, someone would now be saying 'you should have gone to spec savers'. As I already said, Emily opened it, and inside was actually a piece of old paper. At first thought we all were slightly disapointed that there was no jewels or metals, or even a jewle incrested metal pair of specs. This samll piece of paper was covered in dust and mud like it was diliberatly buried. When Emily opened it up, she handed it to Alice seeing as she was the leader, and in case it was cursed presumably. "It looks like a prothercy" She answered and read: "Epsilion assosiation shall now find a lost creation greater than mind a single challenge must they all face terrors within shall set the pace despite all members required to suceed the purest of bloods shall be to lead" No one made a single comment, there was all this discussion whether or not to listen to it, so instead we called it a night and each returned to our individual quarters, not knowing of what we would be facing. I layed in my bed alone, wondering and pondering if there was such thing as terrors from within, I knew that it was about us Epsilion assosiation was the big give away. The purest of bloods was also a big puzzler, I remembered the phases that people said when they hated me that I was full of mud and soil, which was perfectly true, so I knew that it could never refer to me. I closed my eyes and fell silent, unaware of what would happen next. Category:Guardians of Fire